The Dragon Slayer
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: I have defeated gods. I have loved many. I have seen the ugliness of humanity. I was to bring peace to this world, but I failed. After I defeated Zeref I went into a supposed eternal slumber. This red haired woman has awaken me. What is a guild? Love? Love makes you weak as well as bonds. OcXErza
1. Chapter 1

How many? How many people have poured out their hearts to romance this world that has fallen apart. A hero who has lost many and walked a lonely path. How many fathers have lost their sons to him? How many Gods have poured out their hearts to him?

Living this life full of pain and never ending conflict. He lived an eternal life to see the evil in the hearts of humans. He has seen many lords abandon their homes and has seen many kings step down from their thrones. Sought out for his honor and his strength he saw the ugliness of humanity.

A world that was only torn apart. No matter how hard he tried the world was cursed with this pain with this anger. The cycle of hate would never end and he himself knew that. He had seen enough to last him a million lives.

To this day he is considered a legend and not to be real. They consider him the one who defeated Zeref who had also been granted enternal life. His name? Itami the Dragon King slayer. Now Itami was not his true name, but he had long forgotten his true name.

He would stare endlessly at the sky and wish to join the heavens, but he was gifted or cursed with immortality and the only way he could return to this place was through breaking the curse of pain in the world.

The world has changed as the "Hero" has gone into a supposed eternal slumber. Although their is still evil lurking in this world. An evil so great that he must return to take it down. He must also show the evil in this world that it cannot oppose him. Even in his weakened state how shall he fare?

He was told he would be the savior of this world, but how many lives had passed? How many wars have gone? How many fathers lost their sons? How many children have lost their families? We bring you to a place called Fiore which is one of many countries in a world that is torn apart. We bring you to "Fairy Tail".

(Erza)

Erza walked around the chamber that was being guarded by a giant monster she had just slain. It was a tough monster indeed, but it was of no trouble to her. She decided to carve the monsters horn, but decided to venture deeper into the cave.

She came upon a hallway that lit up with each step. As she treaded on she stepped on a tile which opened up the floor, but she quickly changed to her Heavenly Wheel armor and kept afloat looking down she saw spikes.

"Well, that was close one indeed." Erza said as she treaded on. She stepped on another tile which sent out multiple spikes at her. However being an S-Class mage she switched armor to defend herself.

"Adamantine Armor!" Erza said as she became cloaked in a a titanium armor and protected herself with its barriers. "What the hell? I wonder what is up ahead with all these traps."

After going through multiple traps. Which were spinning axes and goblets of fire. She had the armor to help her get past these things thank the lord. She also came across a three headed Cerebus which she slayed with her "Blackwing Armor".

She came to a stop at a large room. However this room had an eerie feeling to it that sent chills up her spine. As she walked she saw a ring of red fire with black outlines appear around what seemed to be a coffin. "Armadure Fairy" She said quietly as she walked towards the coffin.

Following the path when she had gotten to the coffin it was black in color with a menacing red dragon on it. She looked on ahead and took a step back in fear as she saw a sea of blood, but as soon as she blinked it was gone.

"Wh-w-what?" She shook her head thinking she was just imagining things. She put her hand on the coffin in the large room and as soon as she did she clutched her head in pain and fell on her bottom. She began to see visions.

"Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony, these are the sins that create the ultimate feeling called Pain. These are the flaws of humanity and the reason there can never be peace." Erza heard the voice say and then she began to see death, war, slaughter and worse of all young innocent children being slaughtered while their mothers held them.

She saw kings commit suicide. She saw fathers lose their sons and saw how torn apart this world was. Of course she knew this world was not so beautiful as she recalled her childhood, but her she felt true pain.

As the pain stopped she suddenly felt as if everything she felt had been lifted so suddenly. Still in her "Armadura Fairy" Armor she took off the lid on the coffin. She was blasted back however as a bright light had filled up the room. She covered her eyes in reaction to this.

"Superbia, invidia, gula, luxuria, ira, cupiditas, vel inertiam dolor sit" She heard a voice say.

When the light had faded in front of her stood a man with a blank expression. He had crimson red eyes. Eyes so deep and powerful that they looked like they had seen all the sins of humanity. He had hair as dark as night. His armor was a leather red with brown multiple brown straps. His shoulder plates had small steel spikes. His gauntlets had steel plates even on his fingers.

Erza stood back up in awe. The man was very young, and he was probably at most a year older than her. He walked out of the coffin towards her. She readied her blade, but then he collapsed in front of her. She blinked for about 10 seconds and then ran towards him.

"Hey! Are you ok? Hey!"

(Fairy Tail infirmary)

Itami opened his eyes as he noticed he had been awaken. He began to wonder to himself. How many years has it been?

"I see your awake." He turned his face to the owner of the voice. It was the woman from before. She had red hair and brown eyes. "My name is Erza and I saved you."

"What year is it?" Itami asked.

"784." Erza said.

"It has been 400 years since I've been in this world." Itami thought as Erza watched him in curiousity. The other "Fairy Tail" members had been watching from a small opening in through the door.

"What is your name?" Erza asked as Itami didn't even bother to look at her.

"Itami."

"Itami means pain. Why would he have such a name?" Erza thought to herself.

"Where is my armor?" Itami said as Erza broke out of her stupor.

"Oh! Its right here." She said as she handed him his gear. He nodded in thanks and took off his shirt showing his many abs making Erza blush. "Uh! I'll leave you here to do your business!" Erza said as she ran out of the infirmary.

(Guild Hall)

"So Erza how did you find him?" Master Makarov asked as the other mages listened.

"Well….he was in a coffin when I found him." Erza said as Master Makarov rose an eyebrow. Then they heard the infirmary door open. There he was in all of his armor with the hood up this time. As he walked out he tested his wristblades extending them from his hands back and forth. His red eyes met with Master Makarovs.

"Well! Hello there!" Master Makarov said.

"..." Itami however did not respond. Master Makarov looked at the eyes of the young man. He saw so much pain and regret. Something a man so young should not have.

"You have eyes older than you look." Master Makarov said as the whole guild watched them.

"I must go now." Itami said as he began walking towards the door.

"Why don't you join our guild?" Erza asked as Itami stopped. Natsu and Lucy agreed as well and encouraged this idea.

"Yea! Join us and be our Nakama!" Natsu said.

"Nakama…...having Nakama make you weak." Itami said as everyone was shocked at this. "This bond….this love becomes a persons greatest weakness. People with weaknesses get killed by those who lack them. You can see that I am not dead." He said as he walked out of the Guild Hall.

Master Makarov frowned at this, but he realized that Itami must have seen things to make him this way. Natsu however took this sourly and became angered that someone would put down the bonds of the guild.

(Guild Masters meeting)

"Oh my god! That is Lullaby?" Lucy screamed as a giant monster rose.

"Souls! I want souls!" The monster Lullaby began to shoot beams from its third eye splitting the earth.(This one will be much stronger.) Erza charged towards the monster only to be smacked right into the ground causing a crater. The Masters would have helped, but they had been put to sleep by its spell off guard.(Erza they don't understand Lullaby it speaks a different language in my FF)

"Fire Dragons! Roar!" Natsu shot out a breath of fire that was stopped by the hand of Lullaby. It then smacked Natsu into Erza who had recovered from her damage. Lucy began sweating thinking that it would all be over as Grey stood on one knee covered in bruises.

"Time to eat the souls of these Masters!" Lullaby roared loudly as it began to absorb the souls. It stopped however when it began to hear a voice. Erza and the others heard it as well.

"Iubeo te redire ad inferos." Lullaby and the others turned to the voice. They saw that it was Itami and his eyes were glowing redder than ever. "Draconis hic non libeat rex." He kept speaking and much to the surprise of Erza and the others Lullaby began screaming in pain.

"You! You! I won't allow you to seal me again! No!" It screamed as chains shot up from the ground tying around it. They then proceeded to drag Lullaby into the depths of where they came.

"Rursum si introibunt in hoc mundo." Itami slammed his palms together finalizing the sealing sending Lullaby back to hell. As soon as he did however he fell to his knees in excruciating pain. "No…...My power still has not all returned to me yet."

As he fell over he was caught by a large hand. It was Master Makarov who had awaken witht the other masters. "Who are you my boy?"

Master Makarov decided that he would need to keep the young man under his surveillance for now. If the council or the dark guilds began targeting him. He would need some support.

"Master!" Makarov turned to see Erza and the others run over to him. He smiled seeing they were safe. Erza quickly dropped down to check over Itami. "Is he okay?" She said as he nodded.

"It seems that our mysterious friend here has exhausted himself. Let's take him back to the guild." Master Makarov said as Erza smiled. Natsu and the others watched.

Well thats all for now I guess. I believe I wrote this because I'm tired of the typical goofy hero. I love dark heroes and here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be told from Itami's viewpoint.

Chapter 2: Bonds that hurt

You are probably wondering who I am. Well…..lets start 1200 years before Fairy Tail even existed to when I was a young child of 8. My family were a traveling group of musicians and play actors. We moved around in wagons and such.

My grandfather Darius was the leader of our group and he oversaw the money and the supplies. He was the one who led us and loved everyone. He was the leader and the one to look too in times of hardship.

My grandmother Sue. She was so loving and caring. She had a comfortable warmth to her and she was also the doctor of the group. She loved all of her grandchildren equally and treated us so well.

My father Darian was a poet and a guitarist. He would play for hours to and end. He had the same dark hair and red eyes I did. By the time I was 8 my determination and devotion led me to becoming a intermediate guitarist.

My mother Katarin was an actor and a singer. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. She had red hair and brown eyes. Much like that woman that had awaken me. She was also a fortune teller and told me that I would be a great man one day.

Cousins, uncles, aunts, and my grandfather and grandmother. We were all so happy together. I had lived in a world of warmth and love. I grew up believing that our happiness would never end, but then it did. I still remember the day as it was burned into my heart and my soul. The day that I learned this world is not what it seems.

Love and peace…..they were merely a vague ideal in this world. Love and peace are the greatest lie humanity has ever told. For love to exist there must be hate. For peace to exist it has to be at the cost of anothers peace. These large nations only prosper in peace, because the smaller ones are left in poverty.

That day….let us go to it.

(Itami's young years)

My family had decided to stop on the side of a road to rest. The next destination was at least 50 miles away for us. It was a small town we were planning to perform in. My father and uncles set up fires and gathered wood while me and my cousins played. My mother and aunts began to cook.

"Dear, can you go get some sageweed for us?" My mother asked as I nodded and left the group.

When I had gathered the amount of sageweed I swiped the swear from my forehead. I then looked up over at the area of where my family was. There were black flames everywhere. He dropped his sageweed and darterd towards it.

WhenI arrived I saw that one of my Uncles were laying on the ground dead. I grew horrified and I ran around to find my mother. Tears poured out of my eyes as I tired waking up cousins and aunts as well on the way.

When I came across my mother I saw my father dead along with my grandparents. I ran over to them trying to wake them up feebly. My father and mother were barely alive.

"Mother! Father!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. My father smiled his last smile as well as my mother.

"Surivive my son…..survive and live on." My father said as he closed his eyes. I felt a hand on my face and looked over to my mother. Tears streaming from my face.

"We will always be with you. Now run hurry…"She said as she faded away as well. The shock hit me quickly. I heard a clapping noise and turned around. A man that had demonic blue eyes holding a bloody sword.

"What is your name boy?" He said as I could feel his power. The darkness I felt here it destroyed the warmth and love I had known my whole life.

"Your family has been sla-" His face then turned into anger. "Shinra! You dare appear?!" A man dressed in a red leather armor appeared. He had a long pony tail. His right cheek had dark red scales. His hands were claws.

"Zero, You have caused pain once again to another." Zero laughed at this however.

"Shinra…...it is not time for us to fight yet." Zero then disappeared into the shadows. I watched in shock from what they did. I also began to feel very sleepy and blacked out.

(Unknown Area)

I opened my eyes. I was in some sort of cave a very large one. I sat up quickly. All that happened had just been processed into my mind. I was alone in this world and I would never see my family again.

"You are awake." I heard the voice it was deep and rumbling. I turned my head slowly and looked behind me. I saw a large Dragon. It was a crimson red with a black underbelly it also had black horns spouting from its head. I was speechless, scared, amazed you name it.

"Do not worry young one for I will not hurt you." It said as I nodded slowly. The Dragon then sighed and began to shine. I covered my eyes until the light faded and when It did I saw the man that appeared when "Zero" was gonna kill me. When I remembered that man I clenched my fist in anger.

"Are you angry? Do you wish for revenge?" I looked up to "Shinra" who was asking me. I nodded slowly.

"Are you angry!?" I moved my head back at the rise of his voice.

"YES! I want to kill that man with my bare hands." I said. He stared at me for a while and then he turned around.

"We will start tomorrow." He said as I was confused.

"Start what?"

"Your training as the next Dragon King."

"What?"

"You are the one I've been waiting for it seems. I was told by the God of prophecy Apollo that a child who has lost his warmth and his peace will appear for me."

"But….I'm so weak."

"You will become strong." He said as I began to grow drowsy again and blacked out.

(Next morning) New view

"I shall teach you the tongue of Dragons." Shinra said as he looked down at the boy. "I have also decided to name you Itami as it seems that you do not wish to be called by your old one."

Itami nodded quickly eagered to learn what he needed to learn. This was the only way he could avenge his family. He watched as Shinra turned into his human form and handed him two arm bracers.

"These will grow as you do. They are forged from the god of forgery himself." Shinra said as Itami then looked at him confused.

"So….are gods stronger than dragons?"

"No, In stature we stand on the same plane, but Zeus has never been able to best me in battle and I never him. A long time ago there was a great and terrible war. It was between the Dragons and the Gods. The Demons however watched the battle lying in wait. Centuries passed as the war waged on." Shinra stopped as he looked at Itami who had been watching.

"That however is a story for another time now let us begin."

(Fairy Tail Infirmary)

Itami snapped open his eyes and realized he was were he had first awaken. He was back in that place they called Fairy Tail. He sat up quickly and put his palm on his face to ease his drowsiness.

"Welcome back." Itami looked up and saw that the owner of the voice was the master.

"Why am I back here?" Itami asked as he stood up quickly. He found his armor and began to put it on.

"Well….I was wondering if you would join us. I mean you do owe your life to us twice now my boy." Master Makarov said as Itami finished putting his gear on. Itami stared at the ceiling and then closed his eyes.

"I know what you are trying to do, but it will not work." Itami said as he turned his head so Master Makarov could see half of his face. His red eyes piercing. "I am not a man of many words or am I a man of people. I understand I owe you my life. I will repay by joining this "Guild", but I work alone."

"I understand, so where do you want your guild mark?"

"Guild Mark?"

"It's a mark that tells what guild you are affiliated with." Itami opened up his shirt and pointed to the left side of his chest.

"Crimson." He said as Makarov nodded and placed the mark.

"You can now take jobs and earn money. You can also take an S-Ranked job which is very dangerous, but you have to take someone with you on that one since you are new." Master Makarov said but Itami was alraedy gone. Master Makarov walked outside an S-Ranked dark guild job taken.

"Erza!" Master Makarov yelled with a sigh as Erza came.

"Yes Master?"

"Itami has taken an S ranked job please find him and join him."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh! And Erza."

"Yes?"

"Tell him in Fairy Tail we do not kill even if they are dark guild members."

(Dark Guild)

"AHHAAHAHAH! That raid was so much fun."

"Hell yea! That kid begged me to not kill their mother….and I did! AHAHAH" One of the dark guild members said as everyone started laughing.

"After we had so much fun with the women in that village too!" The member then turned around. He was staring at the kids they had gathered from that village. "We will make good money when we sell these kids in Bosco."

"Hey! Get that 16 year old girl out here! Lets prepare her for Bosoc." One of the members said. The girl then became scared as her siblings and friends crowded around her. The members then opened the gate of the cage. One of the boys ran to tackle the members but was backhanded away.

"No!" The girl screamed as she was dragged out of the cage. They soon began to pull down her pants, but then…...BOOM. The Dark Guild totally stopped what they were doing as they watched smoke. They then saw to blood red eyes…..eyes that held an anger,sadness and pain of which they had never seeen before.

"What are you-Slash!" The mans head was cut off right as he was talking. The kids and girl then saw Itami in his full glory. His hood was up and his red leather armor shining. His two wristblades stained with blood.

"WHat are you doing?! Attack!" One man charged Itami, but he turned and looked him straight in the eyes. The dark guild then saw the shadow of a dragon. It roared in anger and flew towards them, pushing them back and destroying the guild.

Itami went on a massascre. It had been so long since he could let loose. One man charged him and was grabbed by the throat. He then crushed the mans throat and threw him at another. He then turned around and sliced the throats of three men behind him. The whole dark guild regrouped. Then the leader stepped forward.

"Hey, How about we give you so money and you let us go? We can also give you women and those things." The leader said as Itami stayed still for a second.

"Roar of the Dragon King!" Itami let out a roar consisted of red flames witha deep black outline. Instantly killing all of those men. The children then came out of the destroyed guild and saw. Bodies of the dead guild members and flames.

It soo began to rain as Itami just stood there and stared into the heavens of the rain. "Serah, are you crying again?" Itami said as memories of a love now lost returned to him. He snapped his head back and let out a blood curdling roar.

(On an island far away)

"So...you have awaken to?"

(Grimoire Heart)

"Master Hades!" Meredy yelled as the roar rocked the ship.

"Yes…..I see there is a great and powerful magic back in this world."

(Erza)

"What….was that? It sounded like where Itami should be!" Erza then ran straight towards the origin of the roar.

When she had arrived she saw blood everywhere and Itami as well. She also saw children who were crying as well as a destroyed guild. The rain hit the ground as she moved her eyes around to find who she wanted too. She clenched her fist in anger.

"Itami!" She said as he kept staring at the sky.

"Why? Why? Did you kill them?" Erza said as Itami stood still.

"It was the only way to rid this world of evil. In this world the only way to stop evil is to destroy it."

"But!-"

"If I had left them alive how do you think these children who saw their parents killed would feel? After all in this world where there is no peace and only a continous cycle of hatred and sacrifice death should be nothing."

"No...You are wrong death is something! I've seen enough of it myself!" Erza yelled.

"So...you know it as well." Itami said as Erza stopped talking. "The pain of losing those that you love. In this world loving someone can be the greatest hatred. And what you call peace is the greatest lie."

"How? How can you think of the world so darkly? How can you not accept love and friendship from others?"

"Love is the reason why there is pain. When we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of that hate so death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatred that will not cease. That is the reason why." Erza who had been staring at the ground processing all of this looked back up to find Itami gone and a paper flew into her hands. "Take the kids."

Done! Sigh here we go Lol


End file.
